War of the Stranded
by Ibeas85
Summary: Damon Baird a seasoned Gear fights for the love of his life in the war of the locust and the stranded. Baird X Sam. Takes place in Gears 3-Epilogue. Contains smut, graphic scenes, mature content, and possible humor. Re-write of holding out for a hero. possible spoilers.


**War of the Stranded**

 _Hey guys welcome to the re-make of my first fanfic. This is a re-make of my Sam and Baird fanfic. Originally it was a Clay and Sam, but it could probably never happen._

 _Reminder: I do not own any Characters, dialogue, lyrics/songs, or references/Easter-eggs. This is for a Mature audience. Those who review get a shoutout!_

 **Chapter- 1: New start, old friends**

Baird awoke on the ground in the trees of Avangad with incoming fire and the Rattruck flipped over. The screams of mortars and men filled the slence with white flares illuminating the dark. He wiped his arm across his forehead and saw blood _. Fuck! That's gonna leave a mark, just perfect_. He started to crawl over to Marcus and Cole while Jace and Carmine laid down recovery fire.

"Contact!" Carmine cried as he fired his lancer.

"Oo! I'm hit!" yelled Cole. _No, Cole_! Baird crawled faster, he was tired and sore, but he wasn't going to give up and his friends, his comrades, and her. When he reached them, Cole was holding on to his arm as he bled out.

"They're everywhere!" Jace yelled out as he took cover behind a fallen tree.

"Hold the line Delta!" Marcus ordered as he threw a smoke grenade.

Baird patched up Cole and reached for a gnasher on the ground. As he reached, a frag grenade came back right in the middle of the squad.

"Look out!" cried Carmine and he knocked Baird and Cole out of the way. The grenade exploded and the squad was rag dolled into the air. Baird rolled on the ground and laid there a minute. The sound of vehicles flashed their lights around blinding them.

Several men armed with Retro Lancers jumped from their vehicles at walked toward Delta. Baird scrambled for a longshot, but was kicked in the jaw. As he looked up he saw a retro-lancer's bayonet near his face.

"Marcus what the fuck do we do?!" Jace asked with panic in his voice. Marcus calmly stood up with his hands up. "Nothing Jace…Delta stand down"

Their captors confiscated their weapons, and tied up their new prisoners.

"We've been waiting for you…" said Baird's captor and slammed his rifle into Baird's face. Baird's world went dark.

 **Two Weeks Earlier**

After the death of Queen Myrrah, Delta came down from the tower to meet the rest of the former COG at the beach. Baird stepped through the doors and saw her. Sam Byrne smiled as Baird looked her way and started to walk over.

"Hey there Baird, I'm glad you're ok" she said with her eyes shining with the sunset.

Baird just nodded and walked past her and mumbled "Thanks".

Baird looked at the beach and saw Marcus stripping his armor as he walked toward the shore. _Poor guy, lost his dad and best friend in the same week_. He walked toward him and saw that Anya beat him to the punch.

"What's left Anya?" Marcus asked her.

 _What is left?_ Baird thought _40% of the whole world is gone. Ashes and dust. Disappeared in the blink of an eye_.

Baird sighed and saw Sam stand next to him as everyone else leaned over the balcony to watch the sunset. After a brief moment of silence Cole chimed.

"Hey y'all let's go get our drink on! Woo!". The gears cheered except Marcus and Baird. Baird shrugged his shoulders. _Sure why not_.

Baird started walking towards the hotel where the bar was located. Baird was one of the first few people in the bar, the music was playing, fellow gears laughing, and one of the Sergeants were serving drinks for cigs, cash, or any other valuables that came his way. Baird pushed his way through the crowd saying sorry and excusing himself until he reached the bar.

"Jack on the rocks..." he mumbled to the barkeep.

"You got it Corporal" the officer smiled and went to fetch Baird his drink. Baird took a napkin and scribbled something on it and handed it to the Sarge when he returned. The Sarge handed him his drink and saw the napkin.

"An I.O.U.?" he asked confusingly. Baird nodded and downed his drink.

"Yep whenever you need something fixed you can cash that in. The only expiration date is when I die''.

The Sarge smiled and took the napkin laughing his head off as he walked away to serve the other gears. Baird sat alone at the bar until he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dizzy. Just like Baird, Dizzy can fix, fuel, and drive any machinery.

"Hey there son, room for an old man like me?" he asked. Baird looked back down at his drink and replied.

"Nah go for it…" Dizzy plopped down on the stool next to him and saw pain in his eyes.

"What's the matter son you don't sound or look as happy as a family reunion". Dizzy said as he looked at Baird with a concern. Baird let out a deep sigh, took a swig of his drink and motioned for another.

"Well Diz, I'm just…I don't know…" Baird and Dizzy looked at the door and saw the rest of the group and Sam come through the door.

"Well I'll leave you with your thoughts son, you can always come to me if you need something. Hell I'll even make us a batch of hooch". He patted Baird on the back and left him to join the others at the table. Baird watched him go, took one last swig of his drink and he left the bar for the garage.

As Dizzy approached, the group was laughing and happily drinking. Cole chugged his beer and belched with a laugh.

"The Cole Train has his beer drained baby. Whoo!" Everyone laughed and clanked their mugs, but Marcus. Jace laughed so hard his beer came through his nose.

"Goddamn it Jace you spilled all over my armor!" cried Carmine. He grabbed for some napkins to clean himself up.

"Hey Diz, what's going on with Baird?" Anya asked. Dizzy took off his hat and scratched his head and sat down.

"I don't know really... Hey I wanna make a toast." He went back to the bar with a drink in hand, he looked around the table and raised his glass with the others and said in a proud voice.

"Here's to the fallen, may we never forget them" said Dizzy as he slurped his brew.

They group clanked mugs again and downed their drinks. Marcus set his down and sighed.

"I'm gonna go get some air" he grumbled. Anya got out of the booth to let Marcus through and watched him head out the door. After a minute of silence Sam got out her end and finished her drink.

"I'm gonna find Baird and tell him to get his arse here" and she went out to find him. As she left the bar the streets were emptied. She walked around and looked in every crook and cranny for Baird. _If I was Baird where would I_ … she thought. She smacked her forehead and smiled a bit. _A fuckin garage._

She walked to an empty lot where they parked the trucks and bikes and she stopped outside the garage door where she heard music. She walked inside the shop and heard the song "Sweet Child of Mine".

Baird was hovering over one of the trucks giving it a tune-up as he tapped his foot and nodded to the beat of the music. He laid his armor in the corner and he wore his fatigue pants and a black tanktop.

"OI!" Sam yelled as she came up behind Baird.

Baird lifted his head up in shock and wacked his head against the hood. Sam couldn't help but giggle behind her hand and Baird climbed down truck holding his head in pain.

"Sam. What the hell do you want?" he asked. Sam strolled over to him with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Why aren't you with everyone else? Take the night off" she said.

Baird shook his head and went back to the truck. "I'm good"

"What is your problem Baird? The war is over and you're acting like a dickhead." Sam said raising her voice. Baird said nothing but kept working on the truck. He snapped his fingers and pointed to a crescent wrench. Sam groaned and handed it to him.

"Nothing is wrong Sam…" Baird said.

Sam walked to the side of the hood into his view and gave him the bullshit look. Baird met her eyes and looked down.

"Oh your still here?" he mocked. Sam kicked him in the ass and he yelped in pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Baird roared as he turned and faced her.

"You are!" she cried. "Your acting like a selfish prick! Your angry, your mean! You're the most selfish self-centered, stubborn jackass!"

"Oh fuck you!" Baird glared. "You're annoying and your always getting into other people's business!"

"Oh you poor dear!" she mocked as she rolled her eyes.

"Poor dear? You kicked me in the ass for no reason! And I think I know what you deserve" Baird growled as he took a step toward her.

"You wouldn't dare-" Sam began, but Baird wrapped her into his arms and gave her a kiss.

Sam was protestant at first, but her knees became weak and her eyes closed. They kept kissing each other and they did not let go until they were interrupted by Cole rushing into the room. They broke away and acted normal.

"Hey you two. I heard screaming is everything ok?" he asked. Sam moved her hair out of the way and smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah Cole we're alright"

"Alright you two" said Cole and he left. Sam and Baird stood in awkwardness after Cole left.

"Uh…Sam?" Baird began. Sam looked up at Baird and smiled.

"Yes? Damon?" she asked. Baird swallowed hard and stuttered.

"W-w-well I uh…" he stammered. He turned back to the truck, "I got work to do."

"Oh…" Sam said sadly. "Well I guess I'll talk to you later" and she began to walk away. She stopped at the door and looked back at Baird. "Bye!" she called.

There was nothing, but silence. Sam frowned and she left closing the door behind her.

"Bye…Samantha" Baird whispered.

Three days have passed by, all Baird did during that time was still the garage fixing the vehicles and several weapons which have malfunctioned. Then one day, Baird back in his mechanic clothes was working with Dizzy on his rig "Betty" with the help of Cole and Carmine.

Baird was under the engine, with Carmine being his assistant. Cole was over the railing relaying messages back and forth between Baird and Dizzy who was at the controls.

"Crescent wrench" Baird said sticking out his hand. Carmine looked around and picked up one of the tools and handed it over.

"Yup. Cool" Baird said. He stuck the tool back towards Carmine.

"Socket wrench" Baird ordered.

"What size?" Carmine asked.

"5/8"

Carmine attached the socket to the wrench and gave it a twist, then handed it to Baird.

"Thanks man, ya know you're better at this than Cole is" Baird remarked as he tightened the engine nuts.

"Well on the farm I did all the heavy work" Carmine replied.

"Hey baby! I'm sorry that I wasn't as educated in machines!" Cole said acting hurt.

"Yea well it wouldn't hurt if you took the time to try" Baird remarked.

Cole grinned "Yeah, but then you wouldn't stay as the savior or the genius!"

Baird chuckled a bit, and he passed the wrench off to Carmine. "Blowtorch"

"Blowtorch" Carmine replied handing him the tool. Baird placed his goggles on his eyes, fired up the torch and went to town welding up the metal work.

"Alright" he said climbing out. "Fire her up"

"Fire her up!" said Carmine.

"Fire her up!" Cole relayed to Dizzy. Dizzy lifted his hat in acknowledge and started up the rig. The vehicle roared with life and Dizzy cheered.

"YEE-HAW!" he chanted as he kissed the console "Welcome back Betty!"

"Black Betty, (Bam-ba-Lam)" Carmine sang quietly.

"What was that?" Baird asked.

"Huh? Nothing?" Carmine shrugged off.

"Looks like you boys fixed it up good" said a voice. Baird, Cole and Carmine looked and saw Marcus coming towards them.

"Hey Marcus! What you been doin'?" Cole asked.

"Just coping with stuff I'm good" Marcus replied grimly "Listen meeting in the lobby in a hour. Be there"

They all watched him go without another word, and Dizzy came down from the rig.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"No idea…doesn't sound too thrilled either" said Carmine.

Within the hour, the rest of the COG who stayed at the hotel met in the lobby waiting for the big meeting Marcus got together. Baird stood in the back, with his mechanic team as they met up with Jace. Baird looked up as he saw Sam walk into the room with Anya, he hasn't seen her since the garage.

Sam looked up and they made eye contact, then Sam sat down next to Anya. Finally, Marcus stepped in the lobby and the room got quiet.

"Alright listen up! At 1800 hours there was a distressed call from Hoffman. Anvil Gate was attacked last night as they tried to rebuild…" Baird saw Sam's heart sank a little, but turned his attention back to Marcus.

"…Not much damage but they lost some gears and a few civilians. To make a long story short we're heading back to Anvil Gate to give them some back up" He then turned to separate groups.

"Alpha, Delta and Echo are heading to Anvil Gate. Rest of you are here, get this place sorted out. Also see if any stranded want to come here and help out." He turned to Baird. "Baird. Are the trucks fit for travel?"

"Uh good news is that trucks are good, but we have one more rig" Baird replied.

"And the bad news?"

"I got shift tonight so, it won't be done till later tomorrow or the next day"

Marcus scratched his head "Alright, do what you have to do. We'll get you some help for the trucks" Marcus looked around for any questions or news. "Dismissed"

Baird left the meeting, and looked over his shoulder and saw Sam talking to another gear. He sighed and went to his room, but he didn't notice that Sam watched him leave.

Baird walked into his room and started to get ready for his night shift. He placed his duffle on the bed and placed his gnasher inside. He took off his mechanic hat and stuck inside the bag followed by several snacks, water and ammo. After he packed up his bag, he placed it by the door and turned off the light.

It was 2200 hours as Baird dressed in a long sleeve shirt and his fatigue pants came up to the roof to relieve "Hobo Joe" the stranded that would help Dizzy with the trades from time to time.

"Halt, Boltock!" Hobo Joe commanded.

"Cowboy" Baird replied.

"Hey there Buddy!" Hobo Joe said as Baird climbed up the ladder to the roof of the lobby.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah group hug" Baird replied. "Any activity?"

"Naw, ain't been anything so far" said Hobo Joe. He handed the Longshot rifle to Baird and gave a wave goodbye. "Have a good shift, looks like rain though"

Baird walked over to the edge of the roof and sat in Hobo Joe's camping chair that was underneath an old umbrella. Baird was set for the night; he had a Longshot, a sawed-off shotgun, some smoke grenades, a boltok pistol and a bag full of ammo and snacks, but something was missing.

He cradled the rifle on his knees and waited, waited for any signs of movement that can be considered a threat. _I just don't understand why we are keeping watch. The locust are gone and the lambent are finished. But then again there's the stranded_ he thought.

Baird scratched his head and looked up towards the sky. Thunder growled and a heavy rain came down and contacted the earth.

"Oh! That's Just fuckin' great!" said Baird he reached into his ammo bag and brought out his mechanic hat and a light jacket. Baird took a deep sigh and started to think about Sam. He was thinking about her beauty, her sensual lips and her figurative body. His thoughts turned for the worse when he heard something move behind him.

He turned around, switched to his shotgun and walked towards the sound. "Boltock…" he warned and as he just peeked over the edge a human head popped up over the edge.

"Cowboy!" Sam sung. Baird screamed in rage and fear as his heart skipped several beats.

"God damnit Sam! You nearly took blast to the face!" he snarled. And he put the safety catch on and walked away from her back to his seat.

Sam laughed and climbed up the ladder she was wearing boots, jeans and a purple parka that seemed to fit just right.

"Oh come on Baird don't tell me that you haven't missed me" she pleaded. Baird stifled a snort.

"Can't say that I haven't". Sam smiled and extended her arm.

"Here, got you something." She spoke. Baird looked up and saw a cup in her hands and took it. He eyed the cup and back at Sam who just waited for him to take a sip. He took a drink and burned his tongue. Sam smiled,

"It was cold so I thought you would like some coffee".

Baird nodded "It's fuckin hot, but thanks..I guess" with a gruff voice.

Sam sat down next to him, "I just love the rain, I never got a lot of it in Avengad".

Sam looked up in the sky, opened her mouth and just let the rain pour into it. Baird watched her and frowned. "Yea me neither…" Sam looked at Baird and just watched him sit there.

"Baird?" she asked. Baird just gave her a nod to show he was listening. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" Baird froze. _Ahhhh shit_. He turned to her.

"Why would it matter. You didn't even seemed like you care about what I think or feel…"

Sam was a little hurt, but it didn't bother her for long. She stood up leaned next Baird's cheek and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Believe me Damon…It does matter".

As she went back down the ladder, Baird watched her go and turned back to his post. Even though rain pattered against his clothes; his hat, and his tongue was burnt, he thought about Sam. And he grinned.

 _Hey guys sorry it's been so long for this story, but at least its ready to go. Stay tuned for ch. 2 and also take a look at Dragon Rise my Skyrim fic._


End file.
